


thrice‘5

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 13





	thrice‘5

他是属于他们的名叫艾斯的玩具，所有施加的都是爱的烙印，疼得艾斯难以忍受。

被巨物堵住的喉咙发不出任何声音，肿胀的眼眶挂着泪痕，颤抖的长睫毛绝望地闭合起来，艾斯对这两人无言的默契感到恐惧。就像计划好的抢银行，不仅直捣黄龙而且还能全身而退，又涩又腥的味道在口腔弥漫开来，伴随着马尔科不怀好意的“对不起”，粘稠的液体沾染了艾斯发红的雀斑，顺着俊俏的轮廓滑落至喉结。艾斯无力地垂下头一边干咳一边深呼吸，一直扶住他的腰的支撑他身体的萨波却又开始顶弄了起来，呛得艾斯直接撞在马尔科的腹肌上。

“怎么？”马尔科单手掐住艾斯的脸颊，抹掉了自己留下的液体，“两个人都满足不了你？”  
艾斯一个字都冒不出来，脑袋一片混乱，看着眼前的金色毛发视线却完全不能聚焦，只能通过亲吻的胡渣能勉强辨认马尔科的靠近。意识不停地远去却又被萨波碾压的疼痛扯了回来，艾斯觉得自己快散架了。

午饭都没吃就被直接塞进车后座里继续被迫的假期，艾斯看着便当盒里的三明治心情极端复杂。两边是芝士鸡蛋和菠萝切片，中间夹着的培根看着备受挤压。艾斯少有地没有食欲把午饭放回原位，然后拧开了一瓶苹果汁。  
“还是多少吃点吧，”萨波通过后视镜瞄了一眼拧着眉头的艾斯，“等会接上马尔科还有很长一段路。”  
“要去哪？”艾斯灌了自己半瓶糖分依旧提不起精神休息，把保安的外套脱下来叠好放到了一边。  
“昨天不是跟你说过了？温泉。”萨波笑着被红灯停下车，转头看着艾斯若隐若现的乳尖笑得灿烂，“可能你那时候意识比较模糊不记得了。”  
“很远的话，我来开吧？”艾斯看着闪得像暗示的黄灯不知道要怎么接话，就差把果汁怼到萨波脸上，“你们不是也没好好休息？”  
“是呀，”萨波坏笑着扭头继续行车，“早上发现你不见了真的很难好好休息。”  
“抱歉没告诉你们。”艾斯看着窗外逐渐熟悉的风景内心又平静了下来，不是他不想，而是他觉得他不配。

新年的第一天尤其能刺痛艾斯的神经，他没有说过他的生日，即便那两个心思细腻智商爆表的人估计早就把他的居民证研究了个透彻。不然也不会费尽心力把三个人调到同时放假。加班是那两人的常态，有多少天没做艾斯的身体最清楚不过。  
如果只有性，艾斯或许能享受一番，就像他意识还清醒时给他们留下的像是撒娇的吻痕。  
如果涉及爱，艾斯便恐惧了起来，那是他唯一害怕的东西，仿佛是地狱的深渊。

所以他们两个谁都没曾对艾斯说出那句话。艾斯看着自己发红的手，知道身体里流淌着生命。他的生是由别人的死亡换来的。

艾斯一直觉得不值得。

马尔科在家楼下等待多时，拿着大包小包塞进后备箱之后然后拿着一个小盒子直接挤进艾斯的座位打断了他的多愁善感。  
“消毒花了点时间。”马尔科一手关上车门一手开始解艾斯的皮带。  
“你！”艾斯胡乱地推开马尔科，他知道他们的饥渴，但是没想到他们会想在行驶的车上做，萨波的车玻璃是黑色的，虽然外面看不到里面的人但是艾斯能清楚看到外面的一草一木。  
“放心，我们现在不动你。”萨波好像早就知道马尔科要做什么一样，专心开着自己的车慢慢出了城镇，“我们打个赌吧，艾斯。”  
“？”艾斯的手被马尔科抓住两人僵持不下，而不平坦的路面晃得两个人摇来摇去。  
“只要你能坚持到目的地，今晚我们两个就什么都不做，只抱着你睡觉。”马尔科以体重优势牢牢地把艾斯压了下去继续自己的工作。

...坚持什么？

艾斯的疑问还没脱口，马尔科就直接扒掉了他的两条裤子，习惯性翻卷到膝盖，一边让艾斯上半身靠着自己维持平衡一边熟练地开始摁压艾斯还红肿的穴口。昨晚才刚刚容纳过别人的穴口柔软又紧致，稍微按摩一下就已经能吞吐手指，让艾斯不禁抓皱了马尔科的衣领。  
“你们说好...”艾斯还没说完就感觉后穴被一个冰凉的东西堵住了，红着脸回头看，只见马尔科从盒子里拿出了一根比常人还粗不少的按摩棒，上面挤满了滑腻的润滑液，充满颗粒感的前端已经吞没了一半，余下的部分顺着马尔科的力道和艾斯的扭动正在递进。艾斯惊恐地看着马尔科，敢情他们不会是想把这东西塞进他的身体？  
马尔科亲了亲艾斯的下巴，用力摁住他的腰以防他逃跑，然后冷静又耐心地把这根萨波定制的家伙扭进了艾斯的身体，艾斯觉得呼吸困难不已，等到回神发现合二为一的时候，自己已经摩擦马尔科的衬衣上射过一次了。  
“你真的很有天赋。”马尔科笑着看着完全没入艾斯身体的按摩棒，“不过一直射对身体不好。”  
一个带拉环的细杆从艾斯的前面的小家伙里缓缓地插了进去，疼得艾斯整个人蜷缩在后座上一个字也骂不出来。

细心地帮艾斯穿好裤子然而艾斯只能横躺在后座完全没有力气起来。马尔科用抽纸随意擦掉了衣服上的白浊，然后就代替萨波开始驾驶后半段的车程。  
“你知道我们还没一起进去过。”萨波全程在后视镜看着艾斯的精彩表现，然后从副驾驶的抽屉里拿出了一个遥控器。


End file.
